


Team Free Will

by skysantababy35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental domestic violence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Author!Castiel, Date Rape, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fpreg, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con References, Same-Sex Marriage, Tattooed!Sam, Top!Jo, Top!Sam, Writing on Skin, bottom!Dean, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is the Author of SuperNatural and living with his guitarist/Singer of Team Free Will and incredibly sexy boyfriend Sam and wants answers about what Sam wants for their future.<br/>Things go wrong and then they completely fall apart when Castiel drops a bomb and Sam's conniving ex-girlfriend Ruby comes back and is determined to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Writing, reading, and acting out erotica

Castiel watches nervously as Sam paces across the floor, his lip is being worried between his teeth. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but smiles slightly as Sam waves his hand for silence, he's still reading.

It's a great manuscript, like they always are, and like every manuscript before, Sam won't say a word about it until he's done reading. He lights another cigarette and takes a drag as he reads the last few pages, the words flowing across the pages perfectly, igniting such vivid pictures in his mind. When he reads the last sentence he stubs the cigarette out and puts it down on the desk wordlessly.

He bites his lip harder, pushing himself up so he can sit on his feet, "well?" He asks shyly, blue eyes bright and curious.

Sam crosses over the floor and stands next to him. "It's perfect, Cas. They always are." He bends and presses a kiss to Castiel's lips. "You worry for nothing."

Castiel smiles, his cheeks flushing as he kisses him back, "I worry because your opinion is everything to me."

"It's amazing, like every other thing you've written. You're talented, with or without my opinion." He kisses him again before pulling back to remove his glasses and set them on the table.

Cas pulls him back, tugging him on top of him, "you don't see that with your music... Why should I see it that way with my writing?" He teases.

Sam runs his hand through Castiel's hair and smiles. "That's different. My music hasn't been on the top of the New York Times best seller list."

He grins, nuzzling into Sam's neck, "you've been in the top of the charts though!"

Sam snorts and lowers his head to press a kiss to Castiel's jaw. "Shitty music is nothing compared to your books, love."

He tilts his head back, "if it helps, baby, your music is the perfect tempo to fuck to."

Sam grins and rocks his hips down. "I do my best thinking when we're fucking," he murmurs as he pulls Castiel's earlobe into his mouth.

Cas moans softly, eyes fluttering, "I'd expect so... You spend half the night fucking me and then the other half writing on me so you won't forget what you thought about."

Sam pulls the tie of Castiel's robe and pushes the material apart. "What can I say? Our sex is fucking amazing."

"That it is," he grins, lying back so Sam can do as he pleases.

Sam runs his hands down Castiel's sides and noses down his chest. "You don't have anywhere to go tomorrow, right?"

"Mmmmm, don't think so, your muse acting up again?" He asks quietly, spreading his legs.

"You could say that," he murmurs. "Or you could say I just really want to fuck your brains out."

"In /that/ case, nothing, absolutely nothing to do tomorrow."

Sam nips along Castiel's ribcage. "Good. I really need to pound out a couple of new songs for the new album."

"Can we not do sharpie this time?" He asks with a moan, "took forever to get it off last week."

Sam rakes his teeth over his hip and laughs, his breath ghosting over his skin. "Don't worry. I bought felt tip pens the other day. They won't dig into your skin and they'll wash away easier."

Castiel shivers, whimpering softly as he tangles his fingers in Sam's hair.

Sam licks down the crease of his thigh and spreads Castiel's legs. "What do you want, baby?"

"Want you to fuck me, Sam," he answers quickly, biting down on his lip again.

Sam groans and laps at Castiel's hole with his tongue to open him up.

"Oh Sam," he moans, rocking his ass up.

Sam grins and buries his face. "You like this, Cas?" he whispers.

"Uh huh," he whimpers, arching his back.

Sam licks into his hole and nibbles on the skin around it. "Gonna make you scream," he purrs.

"Always do," he pants, tightening his fingers in Sam's hair.

"Want you to come so hard," he breathes. "Gonna fill you up."

He whines quietly, "always do," he repeats, his hole clenches around his tongue.

Sam sits back and flips him over carefully before going right back to eating him.

"Sam!" Castiel cries his name.

Sam eats him like he's a dying man having his last meal. He buries his tongue and gets him slick with his spit.

"Fuck, oh god, Sam!" He sobs in pleasure, clutching at the sheets.

Sam turns him over and reaches into the drawer for the lube. "Do you need me to work you open more?"

"You made me wear a plug while I was writing last night, can take you, just... Please," he begs.

Sam stands and undresses himself before slicking his cock and laying the bottle on the table. "How do you want me?" he asks, his voice rough with lust.

"Every way, any way, just... God please get inside me, Sam!" Cas pleads, turning on his back.

Sam spreads Castiel's thighs wide and lines himself up, and with one smooth thrust he pushes in, bottoming out.

"Yes!" He cries, choking on a sob of pleasure as he holds tight to Sam's shoulders.

Sam gasps and pulls out before he slams in again, burying himself in Castiel's tight heat. "Fuck! Cas!"

He gasps, arching his back and digs his nails into Sam's back, scraping them down his back.

Sam bends and kisses him roughly as he starts a hard driving rhythm.

"Oh god, oh god, SAM!" He cries, already feeling his orgasm approach.

Sam slows his thrusts, starts going slow, shallow, teasing.

"Sam," Castiel whimpers, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

Sam nips his lips and grins. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Wanna come," he begs, pouting at him.

Sam licks along his neck. "Already?" he whispers as he stops moving completely.

He bites his lip, "I finished a book... Don't I deserve that much?" He tries, hoping it'll work.  
It won't, Sam's never been /that/ lenient with him.

Sam noses at the hollow in his throat. "You do. But later."

He pouts, licking his lips.

Sam nips at his collar bone and starts a slow rhythm with his hips, still thrusting shallowly.

Castiel swallows, his body still thrumming with pleasure.

"You know I'm gonna let you come," he whispers. "Eventually."

"Eventually," he laughs breathlessly.

"You think it's weird that I can spend half the night fucking you and you only come once or twice sometimes?" he whispers.

"It's because of your control issues," Castiel reminds him, smiling teasingly.

Sam laughs lightly and sucks on his collarbone. "Nah. I just like watching you come really hard. Leaves you shaking for hours."

He moans softly, "yeah, there's that."

"Think tonight's gonna be one of those nights?" he asks.

"I think that's up to you," Cas answers breathlessly as Sam thrusts his hips.

Sam gives him a wolfish grin. "I think I want to watch you fall apart more than once tonight," he breathes, and in seconds his hips are taking up that strong rhythm, pounding into Castiel deeper and deeper with each thrust.

He gasps, his nails digging into Sam's shoulders once more.

Sam bites down on the juncture between shoulder and neck and sucks, leaving an impressive purple hickey behind.

"Fuck, Sam," he sobs, arching into him.

Sam rocks harder, his hips snapping forward, the sounds of their bodies hitting echoing throughout the room. "Fuck--"

"Sam," Castiel whispers, holding him tight, "fuck I love you."

Sam groans and pulls on his lips, kissing him hungrily. "Cas--"

"Sam, please, m'so close!" Castiel begs him.

Sam wraps his arms around Castiel and pulls him up so he's sitting on his thighs. This position makes his thighs burn, but they're so close, and Castiel's cock is trapped between their bodies, getting friction from his movements. "Cas-- fuck, Cas--"

"Please, Sam," he begs, biting down on Sam's throat as he clenches around him.

Sam groans and speeds up, his hand going to the headboard to help keep himself balanced. "Come," he growls.

He lets out a choked gasp, doing as he's told and flooding their chests with white.

Sam groans and keeps slamming into him until he's coming, too, hard spurts that seem to pull from the tips of his toes to his cock. "Fuck!"

"Sam," Castiel sighs, burying his nose in his neck as he fights to catch his breath.

Sam pants against his shoulder. "Fuck," he breathes. "So good for me, Cas."

He kisses his throat, "I know," he murmurs, running his fingers over his back.

Sam smiles and closes his eyes. "I got you a present the other day."

"Mmmmm?" He hums, curious.

Sam nods. "A new plug."

His cheeks flush, "really?"

Sam nods and leans close. "It vibrates," he whispers.

Castiel feels a small whine bubble from his throat, "love when you plug me."

Sam digs through the nightstand drawer and pulls the blue plug out. "I've already got it all ready for you," he says as he pulls out. He uses his fingers to push the come back in before resting the ball at his entrance. He pushes gently and watches as it disappears inside of him.

He arches his back, breathing Sam's name, "fuck, Sam."

Sam leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. "It's so I can take you later."

He flushes again, smiling up at him, "awesome."

Sam wraps his arms around Castiel and pulls him close. "Feel good?"

"Perfect," he agrees with a hum, wiggling his ass happily.

Sam grins and nips along his neck. "I'll turn it on in a few minutes, if you want."

"Uh huh," he shivers in anticipation, "t-think you'll get any work done tonight?"

Sam nods and leans over to grab his pens. "I think I will, yeah."

Cas watches him through his lashes, a smile playing upon his lips.

Sam lays over his chest and uncaps the blue one. "I think I'll start at your shoulder tonight."

He nods, looking and observing as the man begins carving onto his skin with ink.

Sam hums softly under his breath as he writes, his fingers gracefully scrawling out words that he will take pictures of and then copy to paper. Using paper to start out with would be simpler, but he cherishes this, the nights he lays there and marks his lover's body with ink.

"I like that," Castiel murmurs, noting the crescendo in the tune Sam had sung moments before.

Sam smiled. "Good. It's for you. They're all for you."

He smiles, tugging him to press their lips together.

Sam smiles into the kiss. It's gentler than the others, unhurried and soft.

"Love you," he whispers, "more than I ever thought I could."

Sam presses their foreheads together. "I love you, too," he whispers.

Castiel smiles softly, running his fingers over the nape of Sam's neck.

Sam kisses him gently before he goes back to writing the lyrics down.

He closes his eyes, letting the feeling of the pen and Sam's fingers take over.

Sam blows the ink and watches it dry before he presses a gentle kiss to the words.

"What's it say?" He asks softly.

Sam smiles and kisses his jaw. "You want me to sing it or read it?"

"Sing to me," Castiel breathes.

Sam clears his throat and starts singing, about blue eyes and pale skin and soft lips. It's one of the softer songs he's written, this one especially for his angel.

Cas stretches underneath him, "do you know how amazing you are?"

Sam kisses the ink again. "I love you."

"I love you more," he smiles.

Sam kisses him softly and slides his hand down between his thighs to hit the power button on the plug, turning it on low.

"Oh!" He gasps.

Sam nips his collarbone. "You like it, baby?"

"Oh yes," he purrs.

Sam smiles and grabs a different pen. He slides down to his stomach, where he begins writing more lyrics.

Cas whimpers as he feels the plug shift.

Sam smiles and reaches down to turn it up a bit.

"Sam," he gasps.

Sam simply smiles and continues writing.

"You could be a torturer," Castiel -mostly- jokes.

"Aww, baby. You always get to come, even if it's not always when you want to," he says with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah," Cas rolls his eyes fondly.

Sam moves his hand from Castiel's stomach and continues writing on his hips.

He moans softly, biting his lip harder.

"Let it out," Sam encourages. At this point, he's not even writing lyrics anymore. Just random words on his skin.

He whines quietly, wiggling his hips.

Sam smiles and curls around him. "I think I'm ready to go to sleep," he teases.

"I could go for a nap," Cas murmurs, rolling on his side to pull Sam close.

Sam reaches down and turns the vibrations up. "Could you?"

"No," he whines loudly, clenching around it.

Sam sucks on his neck as he turns it up more. "You really want to sleep, Cas?"

"NO!" He pants, his nails digging into Sam's bicep,

"You wanna sleep, or do you want me to fuck you into the mattress again?" he whispers as he clicks it up one last notch, turning it up high.

"Want you to f-fuck me," he pants.

Sam covers the plug with his hand and presses against it. "Want my cock again? Want me to come inside of you again?"

"Y-yeah," he breathes, arching his back.

Sam pulls the plug out part of the way and then pushes it back in. "How bad do you want it, Cas?"

"So bad," Castiel cries.

Sam pulls it out and tosses it onto the bed without turning it off, and before Cas can even start to miss it he's filling him up again.

He cries out his name, his back arching into Sam, "FUCK!"

Sam drapes Castiel's legs up on his shoulders and grips the headboard before he starts pounding, driving hard and unrelenting.

"SAM!" Cas practically sobs, "fuck me, fuck me."

Sam growls and drives harder into him, his hips snapping forward, the headboard banging against the wall background noise to Castiel's screams.

His head bows, pleasure tearing through his body.

"Fuck-- Fuck!" Sam growls as he goes impossibly faster.

"SAM," Castiel whimpers.

Sam bends and presses a hard kiss to his lips. "Cas-"

"I love you," he whimpers.

Sam can only grunt in response, his knuckles curled around the headboard.

"Fuck me," he breathes, "fuck me, Sam!"

"Fuck-- Cas--" Sam moves one hand to wrap around Castiel's cock, stroking in time with his movements.

"Sam, please," he chokes out, moaning loudly.

"What, Cas?" he manages. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"Wanna come, please," he pants.

Sam starts jerking him harder, giving his silent permission.

"Sam," Castiel cries out.

"Come," he orders- not asks- as he can feel his own orgasm there on the brink, ready to push him over, and he will never come without letting his angel come first.

He does as he's told, sobbing his pleasure into Sam's throat.

Sam comes with him, crying out and biting down on his shoulder.

"Sam," he whimpers, clenching hard around him.

Sam drops Castiel's legs and collapses on top of him with a deep sigh.

"Don't sweat on the lyrics," Cas reminds him breathlessly.

Sam looks up at him. "The writing on your stomach isn't lyrics," he confesses. "I just wanted to write."

He smiles softly at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

Sam kisses him gently and reaches over for the still humming plug. He pulls the bullet out and turns it off before holding it up. "Do you want to wear it tonight?"

"Mmmm, sure... Unless you can stay in me," he purrs.

"I have to take pictures of the ink before it gets smeared," he explains. "Plug. Then maybe I'll get back inside of you."

"Fine," he sighs, sounding put upon, "it's better than nothing at all."

Sam bites down on the purple mark he'd made earlier and sits up. "You'll live," he teases as he slides out. Before any come can leak out he starts pressing it in, until he's plugged once more. "Just think. You have two loads of my come inside of you."

He shivers slowly, biting his lip.

Sam grabs his Polaroid and sits back. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite thing to photograph?" he asks as he snaps more pictures than are necessary.

Cas smiles, sitting up on his elbows and bites his lip as he looks into the camera, "there's no way that's true."

Sam snaps another picture and listens to the whir as the image slides out. "It's definitely true."

"Liar," he sing songs, looking at him through his lashes.

Sam snaps another picture and shakes his head. "You're fucking gorgeous," he says as he parts Castiel's thighs so he can get a shot of the plug, too.

Cas laughs, laying his head back against the pillow.

Sam bends and kisses the tip of his nose, his camera clicking to capture his face. "You are. If anyone went through my drawers of pictures, they would think I had an obsession with you."

"Don't you?" He teases.

Sam looks at him seriously for a moment. 'Yeah, I guess I kind of do."

Cas pulls him in for a kiss, "I'd expect nothing less from you," he murmurs.

Sam smiles and lays the camera on the dresser again as he covers Castiel's body. "What can I say? I hate disappointing my fans," he teases.

"As I with an avid reader such as yourself," Castiel murmurs, wrapping his limbs around him.

Sam nuzzles into his neck and smiles softly. "You've never disappointed me, baby."

"Not even when I told you I wasn't single when you first asked me out?" He teases, "come to find out a few days later that I was dating your brother."

Sam grins and nips his neck again. "Look who won out on that deal."

"True," he grins, "he was pretty pissed when he found out you tapped my virgin ass though."

"Can't say I'm sorry. It was definitely worth my black eye." The memory makes him laugh again, the look on Dean's face when he'd found out. "I didn't like hurting him, but when I want something, I go for it."

"I know you do," he smiles, running his fingers through Sam's hair, "you're good at getting what you want."

Sam pulls back and looks at him. "Does it bother you? That I stole you from Dean?"

"No," he shakes his head, "and you can't take the willing," he grins, "believe me, you didn't steal me."

"True, true." He grins slightly. "At least Dean found Benny."

"Who woulda thought those two would hook up," Cas smiles.

Sam nods. "What can I say? Dean's attracted to bears sometimes. Benny /is/ kind of hot, but I definitely prefer you."

Castiel chuckles, shaking his head with a grin.

Sam kisses him again and tucks his head back against his shoulder.

"My Sam, the boy king of Hell," he laughs, "think the publishers will like the plot twist there?"

Sam laughs. "You write about me enough. I don't see why they wouldn't. They loved the demon blood twist."

"I think they like the homoerotic subtext though... I honestly think my own subconscious writes those parts," he grins.

Sam laughs quietly. "They should fuck already. You could use your personal experiences writing that."

"Damn right I could," Castiel purrs.

"You gonna do it? God knows there's enough fan fiction about it out there," he laughs.

"Maybe I will..." Cas says seriously, biting his lip.

Sam wraps his arms around him. "Not tonight, angel. I'm too damn comfortable. I know that look."

He looks longingly over at his notepad, "you're right..."

Sam sighs quietly. "Do I need to move?"

"No..." He trails off, looking up at him innocently.

Sam rolls over onto his back. "You are very lucky I love you as much as I do."

Castiel smiles brightly, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth before hurrying over to grab his notepad.

Sam sighs and curls into the warm spot on the mattress. He'll never admit it, but watching Castiel write is one of his very favorite pastimes.

Castiel curls into a chair, his pencil quickly scratching words over pages like he'll forget them if he wastes a moment.

Sam watches him for an hour or so, yawning occasionally until sleep finally wins, and he drifts off with the scratching sound of pen over paper in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel pauses his work hours later, looking at the clock and deciding to go get breakfast for them. He pulls on a pair of jeans and one of Sam's sweatshirts, loving the way his scent clings to the soft fabric.  
He grabs his keys and drops a gentle kiss to Sam's lips and scratches out a quick note to him before heading out.

Sam wakes up for all of five minutes, long enough to pee and read Castiel's note before he crawls back into bed, hugging Castiel's pillow and snoring softly.

Cas yawns as he opens the door to their apartment, his hands full of coffee and a bag of various foods from the coffee shop down the street, "wakey wakey Sammy!"

Sam groans and rolls over once more. "Bring it in here!"

"No! You ruined the sheets last time I let you eat in bed," Castiel calls back.

Sam whines. "Please? 'm tired!"

"I'm the one who got pounded last night, you hush," he grins, walking in the room empty handed.

Sam blinks up at him. "Did you go to the store with your plug in?" he asks, voice rough with sleep.

"Mhmm," he nods, moving on the bed and straddling his thighs.

"I did the pounding last night, just so you know," he reminds him, his hands moving to rest on his thighs.

"I remember well," Castiel says, lips quirking up into a smile.

"If I remember, you kind of laid there. Still did an excellent job, but I had the more physical part, and I got you off. Twice. I think I'm allowed to be a bit lazy." He runs his hands up Castiel's sides, under his shirt. "That looks really good on you."

Castiel pouts, rocking his hips down, "I was not lazy! But thank you."

"Whatever," Cas pouts harder, leaning in to kiss him.

Sam laughs into the kiss and rocks his hips up. "Didn't you say you brought food?"

"Not to bed, Sam," Castiel murmurs, kissing him again.

Sam sighs. "Dammit. You always ruin my fun. All right." He wraps his arms around Castiel's waist and pulls him close.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a fun crusher," he sighs, kissing at his throat.

Sam tilts his head back. "Mmmm... I take that back. Your lips are amazing."

"Nope I'm filing away all the insults for a rainy day," Cas teases, laying butterfly kisses on his throat.

Sam sighs and moves his hands to cup Castiel's ass. "Just warn me before then, ok?"

"Sir yes sir," he hums, wriggling his ass.

"Good," he grins before his hand is sliding to the middle of his ass and he's pressing on the plug.

"S-Sam," he moans quietly, his hole clenching around the plug.

Sam smiles wickedly. "I think I'm ready for breakfast."

"You're an asshole if you leave me like this," Castiel growls.

"Have I ever claimed that I /wasn't/ an asshole?" he asks, even as he starts working at the buttons on his jeans.

He rolls his eyes, lifting his hips, "you've not been an asshole to me."

Sam lifts Castiel up and works one of his legs out of the jeans, leaving the other encased in the material. "That's because I love you," he says simply. "I would never be an asshole to you."

Castiel's face softens and he kisses him sweetly, "I finished our sex scene."

Sam arches his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhmm," he nods, "you'll like it."

"It's about us. 'Course I'm gonna like it." He pulls Castiel down for a kiss and presses on the plug again.

"You're amazingly sexy too, like normal," he grins, mouth dropping into an 'o' as Sam shifts the plug.

Sam pulls it out and presses it back in. "You did yourself justice too, right?"

He nods, gasping quietly, "course."

Sam grins. "You wanna ride me, baby?"

"Please," he agrees eagerly.

Sam pulls the plug out and lines Castiel up. "Have at it," he says with a wide grin.

Castiel flushes, tugging on Sam's hair, "you live to embarrass me!"

"This is embarrassing?" he asks as he pulls Castiel down, pressing the tip inside of his hole. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Have at it," he mocks him, kissing him again as he slowly slides onto him, his head falling back.

"I was telling you to start riding me. /That/ was embarrassing for you?" he asks, his eyebrows arched high.

"Shut up," Castiel groans softly, clenching around him.

Sam rocks up slowly. "As you wish."

"I love you," he murmurs, kissing his cheek.

Sam turns his head and catches his lips in a kiss. "Come on, Cas," he purrs. "Show me what you can do, baby."

Castiel purrs softly, rocking his hips down.

Sam smiles up at him. "You are so beautiful."

He flushes, clenching around him.

Sam rocks his hips up. "Still so tight, Cas."

"Impressive feat considering how big you are," he whimpers, nuzzling his throat.

"Your ass is more than impressive. You're still so slick from last night, too." He groans and grips Castiel's hips.

He tangles his fingers in Sam's hair, "have two loads of come inside me," he purrs.

Sam nods. "Don't worry. When we're finished, I'll eat it all out of you."

He whimpers, nipping Sam's throat, "can't wait."

Sam rocks his hips a bit faster. "Love eating my come out of your ass," he groans. "Love when you ride my face."

He whimpers quietly, lifting his hips and rocking back down.

Sam bites his lip and rolls his hips lazily. "Damn. So good."

"Feels so good," Castiel agrees with a soft whimper.

Sam pulls him down and presses a kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much," Castiel whimpers, wiggling his hips.

Sam nods and nips at his lips to keep from answering it. He doesn't say it as often, even though he does love him.

He rocks down, clenching around him.

Sam groans quietly. "Faster, Cas," he encourages.

He whimpers, arching his back as he moves his hips faster.

Sam groans and rocks up. "Yes. God, Cas--"

"M'close, c-can I come?" He whines.

Sam gasps and thrusts up. "Fuck--" He shakes his head. "No. Not yet--" He pulls out and pushes Castiel onto his back before swallowing around his cock, sucking hard.

Castiel whimpers loudly, "SAM!"

Sam bobs his head and swallows, licking and slurping around him.

"Fuck, Sam," he cries.

Sam slides four fingers inside of him, finger fucking at him while he sucks him off.

"Oh god, Sam, oh god! C-can I come, please!" He cries.

Sam nods and starts sucking harder.

He sobs out his pleasure, coming undone quickly.

Sam swallows, and as soon as Castiel is done he sits up and jerks himself, coming all over his stomach with a loud groan. "Fuck!"

Castiel looks up at him with fucked out eyes and a dopey happy smile upon his lips.

Sam bends and kisses him hard on the lips, his hand smearing the come on his stomach.

"You're amazing," Cas says breathlessly.

There's a soft mewl from the floor and then a dip in the bed as their kitten hops up next to them.

Sam laughs quietly. "You enjoy the show?" he asks, reaching over with his clean hand and scratching behind his ears.

Raven mews again, nuzzling into his hand.

Sam laughs and sits back, looking down at Castiel's stomach. It's messy and sticky and so fucking hot. "Shower before breakfast?"

"Please," he nods, smiling as he reaches over to scratch under the dark kitten's chin.

Sam stands up and takes Castiel's hand. "Come on, then. Let's go."

Castiel nods, standing with him and heading toward the bathroom.

Sam bends and licks across his stomach, cleaning away some of the come with a small smile.

He moans, "Sam, you should be illegal!"

Sam laughs as he turns the water on. "I'm not done with you yet, you know."

Cas lets out a soft whimper.

"I promised to eat you out. Remember?" he smirks.

"Sam, don't know if I can even get it up again!" He whimpers, looking at him through his lashes, "you're determined to kill me through sex aren't you?"

Sam kisses him. "You can just wear the plug, and I'll lick you out later."

He shivers, kissing him back eagerly, "definitely going to fuck me to death!"

Sam nods and steps into the shower. "Come on, blue eyes."

Cas smiles at him, doing as he's told.

Sam wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him under the spray of water. "I love you."

He smiles wider, "love you too, Sam."

Sam pecks his lips and releases his hold on him. "What all did you bring for breakfast?"

Some your of favorite muffins and pastries from the cafe," he smiles softly, "and that egg and steak sandwich you like so much."

Sam grins and reaches for the shampoo, in a hurry to get out of the shower now that he knows there's good food waiting on him.

He chuckles, following suit and washing his hair and body.

Sam steps out in record time and grabs two towels for them, holding one out to Cas.

"Thanks baby," Cas smiles, drying off quickly.

Sam smiles at him. "You're welcome. Now come on. My ass is starving." He pulls clean boxers on and a pair of tight jeans before heading into the kitchen.

He rolls his eyes fondly, moving to strip the bed and change the sheets and pull on some clothes of his before following him.

Sam's all but inhaling his food when Castiel gets into the kitchen. He grins around a mouthful. "God, you are perfect. This is amazing, Cas. Thanks."

"Yes I know," he teases, kissing his cheek as he grabs his own chicken wrap.

Sam laughs and takes another big bite, humming around it. "Mmm. Thank you."

"Welcome," he smiles at him.

Sam finishes it off and reaches for one of the pastries. "I really need to eat up. We've got band practice at four today."

"Coming over here again?" He asks curiously.

Sam shrugs. "I don't know what we're doing."

"Do you ever?" He teases, grabbing another muffin.

Sam snorts. "No fucking clue."

Cas laughs, smiling at him.

Sam polishes it off and grabs a bottle of water. "I'll call Gabriel, see what's up."

"Mkay, I need to run see my publisher," Cas says, reaching over to grab his manuscript.

Sam pulls him close and presses a kiss to his lips. "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thanks baby," he smiles up at him adoringly, "have fun with your boys."

Sam grins. "I always do."

Cas pulls him down for one last kiss before pulling a shirt on and gathering a few things.

Sam grabs a tanktop from the bedroom and pulls it on before grabbing his leather jacket and his boots. "What time will you be home?"

"Probably around four," Cas hums, his eyes giving him a once over, "you are so hot."

Sam grins as he laces his boots up, his eyes on Cas. "So are you, you know." He stands and pecks his lips again. "Will you be coming to band practice, then?"

"Sure," he nods, smiling at him.

Sam nods and turns to grab his keys and his motorcycle helmet. "All right, then. I'll text you as soon as I find out where in the hell we're having it."

"Mkay," he laughs, slipping his own shoes on.

Sam adjusts his jacket and runs his hand through his hair once more. "All right. I'm off." He kisses him once more and pulls open the front door.

"Bye," he calls, gathering up his keys and manuscript before following him out.

Sam jogs down the stairs and to his parked cycle. He throws his leg over and settles on the seat before pulling his helmet on and starting the bike.

Cas watches him go before heading in the opposite direction on foot.

Sam pulls up in front of Gabriel's apartment shortly, stowing the bike out front and climbing off to jog up the stairs and bang on his door. "You awake yet, asshat?" he calls as he pushes the door open.

"Yeah asshole," Gabriel grumbles, opening the door, "Jo made me get up at four a.m. to go get those tickets for Muse."

Sam snorts. "Yeah, have fun with that," he says. "Where are we practicing today?"

"Was thinkin' your place, Cassie said he was making those muffins we like," Gabriel grins happily.

Sam laughs. "He bought me muffins for breakfast. Gabe, your brother is trying to make me fat," he jokes.

"Nah, sex makes you lose weight," Jo chimes in from their kitchen, "surprised you're not stick thin."

Sam grins. "What can I say? My baby feeds me well."

She laughs, shaking her head as she goes back to making her smoothie.

Sam leans against the counter. "You guys should be stick thin, too, you know," he teases.

She smirks, glancing over at Gabriel, "we really should."

Sam laughs and grabs a beer from the fridge. "I half expected to find you guys in bed still."

Jo chuckles, "We just got back from the ticket stand... Otherwise we would be."

Sam shakes his head. "All that for some shitty Muse tickets."

"Take that back!" She growls, glaring at him.

Sam shakes his head. "Sorry, but I'm not sorry."

Jo throws a spoon at him, "get out, Winchester! If you can't support my love of Muse then I can't have you in my house!"

Sam ducks, cracking up and moving to stand next to Gabriel. "Shut up, Harvelle! They're overrated and you know it!"

"Are not," she pouts, looking at Gabriel, "tell him he's wrong, baby... You know if I get closer I'll hit him!"

Sam laughs as Gabriel holds his hands up. "I'm not getting into the middle of this."

Jo rolls her eyes again, "At least I'm not obsessed with Maroon 5 like you are," she teases with a smirk.

Sam grins. "You saying you wouldn't fuck Adam Levine's brains out if you got the chance?"

"Course I would," she waves her hand.

Sam grins. "See? Guy's fucking gorgeous. All that fucking /ink./"

"Alright, alright, he's fuckin' hot," she snorts, "isn't he the reason for all your tattoos?"

Sam shakes his head. "Hell no. He made me realize even more that I really liked ink, but he's not the reason."

"My bby Bellamy is hot too though," she informs him.

Sam snorts. "Whatever, Jo."

She sticks her tongue out at him and finally starts the blender.

Sam laughs and shakes his head again. "And you still sleep with her?" he teases Gabe. 

He laughs and nods. "What can I say? She's kind of a wildcat." He has the scratches on his back to prove it.

Jo smirks at him, "You love me Angel!"

Gabriel grins. "I can't help it. I do."

She hums and grins at him as she drinks her smoothie, "so what time are we practicing?"

Sam shrugs. "I told Cas four."

"Alright, should give Dean and Benny time to disentangle from their anniversary fuck," she laughs.

Sam makes a face. "Yeah, not exactly something I wanna picture, thanks.."

Jo chuckles, shaking her head with a smile.

Gabriel grins. "I'm happy they're happy together."

"Especially after you became a boyfriend stealer," Jo teases.

Sam shakes his head. "Dude, I had a black eye for two fucking weeks."

"He was mostly pissed because he walked in on his /virgin/ boyfriend riding your dick," Jo hums.

"He wasn't such a virgin anymore," Sam points out, smirking.

She snorts, shaking her head.

Gabriel shakes his head. "You've turned my brother into your own personal slut," he laughs. "I mean, honestly."

"You're my personal slut," Jo reminds Gabriel.

Gabriel winks at her. "Damn straight. There's nothing wrong with letting a girl fuck you in the ass."

She grins happily, pulling him into a kiss.

Gabriel kisses her back and ignores Sam's "Get a fucking room."

Jo wraps her arms around him, kissing him harder.

Gabriel grins and slaps her ass. "Later, sweetheart."

She chuckles, "fine!"

Sam pushes himself away from the counter. "I think I'll go next door and wake my darling brother up," he says, grinning wide.

Jo smirks, "you have fun with that babe."

Sam grins and goes out the front door, right down the street to Dean and Benny's apartment. He lets himself in with the hide a key and grabs a glass from the kitchen, and as silently as he can he fills it with the cold water in the fridge. Silently, he makes his way down the hallway towards their bedroom, and without making a noise, he throws the water towards the bed.

"FUCK, SAM!" Dean shouts, sitting up quickly, "YOU DICK!"

Sam grins and leans in the doorway as Benny jumps up and shoots daggers at him with his eyes. "Goddammit!"

"You're a horrible brother," Dean snaps, glaring at him.

"I'm the /best/ brother," he says, grinning wider. "We have band practice, and I wanted to make sure you were awake."

"You couldn't have... I dunno, KNOCKED!?!"

Sam shakes his head. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"What if he'd been fucking me? Huh?" Dean snaps.

Sam shrugs. "It's not like you haven't walked in on me and Cas," he says with a shrug.

Dean shoots him a harder glare, "Don't."

Sam snorts. "Dean, are you still pissed off about that?"

"Yes, you don't steal from me, it's not nice," he growls.

Sam shrugs. "Dude, you have /Benny./ I thought we were past this already."

Benny holds his hands up. "Don't drag me into this. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I am," Dean promises, "I'm happy you're happy... Just not nice to steal things!"

"Right. Because you sound like you're totally over it." He shakes his head. "It was over two years ago."

"I am," he says again, "I know you love each other... Just like I love Benny," he smiles over at his boyfriend.

Benny winks at him as he gathers his clean clothes. 

Sam smiles. "I do love him."

"Glad you do," he murmurs.

Sam nods and runs his hand through his hair. "He just finished another book."

"Awesome," Dean smiles at him, "you finish any more songs?"

Sam grins. "I spent half the night writing last night."

"You wrote it on him didn't you?" he snorts.

Sam laughs. "You even have to ask?"

He shrugs, shaking his head with another laugh, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

Sam pushes away from the door and smirks wider. "Nice ass. I'm surprised Benny /wasn't/ fucking you when I walked in."

Dean rolls his eyes, shaking his ass playfully as he pulls his pants up.

Sam snorts and reaches out to slap his ass. "Tease."

He smirks, laughing softly.

Sam laughs and turns towards the kitchen. "Want me to put coffee on?"

"Please do," Dean calls back, pulling a shirt on.

Sam starts the coffee pot and steals an apple off of the table. "Done. Now you're my slave for life."

"Fuck you, Sammy," Dean calls back cheerfully.

"Later," Sam teases.

"One time I let you in my ass and suddenly you think you have claim to it," he snorts.

Sam laughs. "That's what you get for letting me fuck you when you were drunk," he says, throwing his apple core away.

"Glad I found a real man to fuck me," he grins, watching as Benny comes out of the shower.

Benny grins and slaps his ass lightly. 

Sam snorts. "I really doubt Benny is more endowed than me," he crows.

"Honestly you're about equal," Dean informs him.

"But he's not bigger. That's all that matters." He tilts his head. "Hey, De?"

"Yeah?" He asks curiously.

Sam makes his way to the bedroom. "Cas is cool, right? I mean, he knows we had a thing, and he didn't freak out..."

"Yeah... He knows," Dean wrinkles his brows, "all our friends know... Well Benny, Cas, Jo, and Gabe anyway… You think he made food? M'hungry!"

Sam grins. "If he doesn't have anything ready by time we get back to my place, I'm sure he'll be working on it."

"Awesome," he claps his hands together, "let's go!"

Sam nods. "Yeah. I gotta run back to Gabe and Jo's and grab my helmet. I'll meet you guys over there." He rushes out the door and to the apartment down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload another chapter! My computer went wonky and I had to completely reset it, I've only now just really gotten it up and running. Plus I had finals all week this week.

Castiel walks back into the apartment with his arms full of grocery bags and a coffee cup in one hand, "I'm not giving you my coffee, Balthazar, no!" His best friend following behind him.

"Cassie, come on. You know I work late nights, and I had to get my ass up and come to your stupid boyfriend's band practice." He pouts a bit. "Stripping is harder than it looks."

“Yes well, you should buy your own coffee with your tips, you stood right beside me while I bought my own!" He says exasperatedly, setting the bags down.

Balthazar groans. "Do these leather pants look like they're loose enough to have pockets? I didn't think I wanted a coffee then, but now I do."

"Make your own then," Cas rolls his eyes, nodding at the coffee pot they rarely use.

He sighs and crosses the room. "So much work."

"You get to do your favorite thing, hush you," Castiel snorts, beginning to put the groceries away.

Balthazar grins and turns to Castiel. "Remind me to thank Sam when he gets home, yeah?"

He wrinkles his brows, "why is that?"

Balthazar leans against the counter. "Sam's music got me spectacularly laid last night."

Castiel snorts, raising his brows, "did it really? I mean it's great music to fuck to... but... That's awesome for you."

"Kid's name was Kevin. Apparently he's a huge fan of Team Free Will. I invited him to practice today. Hope that's ok," he says, grinning.

"I'm sure it's fine, he's not rabid is he? You know how Gabriel enjoys torturing them..."

Balthazar shakes his head. "Nah. He's kind of shy. His friends paid for a private lap dance, and I put on one of the newer songs. We got to talking, and one thing led to another. Next thing I know, we're fucking on the couch and I'm inviting him to practice."

Castiel smiles slightly, "that's adorable."

Balthazar snorts. "It was fucking /hot./ Although, I didn't know until after that he was a virgin... I could have been easier on him..."

"You were probably perfect for what he needed," Castiel assures him.

"Tell that to the perfect imprint of my mouth on his left ass cheek," he says, grinning wider.

He lets out a guffaw.

Sam pushes the door open. "Cas? We're here!" he calls, pushing Gabriel away from him with a laugh.

"Hey," he smiles sweetly, "practicing here today, then?"

Sam nods and walks over, pulling him in and kissing him. "Yeah. Everyone claims we have more room, but I think it's because of your cooking."

Cas flushes, smiling into the kiss, "I feed them all the time anyway!"

"I know. They never pay for any of the food, either. Fucking bums," he teases, turning to go into the basement.

Castiel grins, "it's not like we care!"

Gabriel grins. "Come on, Sam. We have to watch you and Cas eye fuck each other. The food is payment!"

"In some cases we watch you fuck," Jo chimes in, kissing Castiel's cheek as she passes him.

Balthazar arches his eyebrows. "Voyeuristic, much?" he half teases.

"They made a sex tape," she shrugs.

"And you watch it?" he asks, following her down to the basement. He turns to call up the stairs for Cas to direct Kevin to the basement if he shows up.

"Couldn't find the remote," she says by way of explanation.

Sam grins. "Whatever. You just wanted to see my huge cock," he says, arching his eyebrow.

"Well there's always that," Dean snickers.

Sam looks at him. "Dude. You've seen it, too?"

"We've all seen it," Jo promises.

Sam laughs. "You hear that, Cas? Everyone's seen it!"

Castiel flushes brightly, "Sam!"

"You agreed to do it!" he calls, grinning wider.

He grumbles, biting his lip. He'd do anything for Sam.

Sam stands up and runs his hand through his hair. "You guys ready to start?"

"I am," Dean says, raising his drumsticks.

"Yep," Jo hums, stroking her fingers over her keys.

Gabriel adjusts his guitar as Sam stands in front of the microphone. "What do you want to do first?" he asks. "Which warm up song?"

"How about Dark Wings?" Jo suggests, winking at Cas.

Sam grins. "Right, then. Dean, count it off!"

Dean nods, counting off and starting his beginning solo.

Sam starts plucking at his guitar as Gabriel stars the bass beat.

Castiel watches, his heart swelling as he watches Sam sing.

Sam smiles as he sings the familiar words, words that he'd mapped out all down the left side of Castiel's back.

Castiel curls up on the couch against the wall, convincing himself he'll go as soon as the song is over.

They finish one song and then move to another, a more upbeat one this time. One he'd scrawled over Castiel's ribcage when he couldn't sleep.

Castiel listens to them, each song striking a cord inside him.

Sam plays through their most popular songs first before he stops and turns to them. "I have a new song, guys. We have to have new music to the label in a week, so we should start putting some music to it."

"Pounded out a new one I see," Jo snickers, watching Castiel almost limp up the stairs.

Sam grins and flips her the bird. "Fuck you, Jo," he says as he pulls some papers out of his bag and passes them around. "Here are the words."

Castiel hurries toward the door, opening it, "you must be Kevin!"

Kevin blushes and smiles. "Um, hi, Is Balthazar here?" he asks, looking around nervously.

"Yeah, he's downstairs, come on in," Cas smiles kindly, ushering him in.

Kevin steps in and smiles a bit. "Thanks. I hope it's ok that I showed up. I almost didn't..."

"I'm glad you did, Balthazar was excited you were coming," he grins, "he seems to really like you."

"That's good to hear," he says, following Castiel into the basement. He gives everyone a shy smile before his eyes lock on Balthazar and his cheeks flare up again. "Um... Hi."

"Oh, he's pretty," Jo murmurs to Balthazar.

Kevin makes his way to stand next to them. "Hi," he says again, smiling a bit as he looks at Jo. "I'm Kevin Tran. Advanced placement."

She grins, reaching out to shake his hand, "I'm Jo Harvelle. Keyboardist."

Kevin laughs a bit nervously as he shakes her hand. "Yeah, I know. You're Jo, and that's Gabriel, and Sam and Dean Winchester..." 

Balthazar slips his arm around Kevin's waist and pulls him close. "He's a bit of a fan."

"Fantastic!" Jo's grin widens.

Balthazar nods and almost adds that Kevin lost his virginity to Save Me. 

It's a good thing he doesn't, because as cool as Kevin's trying to be, when Dean looks over at him, his face goes almost purple and he has to look away.

"You got any requests?" Dean asks him, "we're only warmin' up now so we'll play anything."

Kevin flushes and shakes his head. "No, thanks. Anything is fine with me."

He shrugs, glancing at Sam before counting off to '1967 changed everything'.

Sam starts strumming, plucking at the strings of his guitar, grinning as Jo's keyboard comes in.

Castiel listens to them from upstairs, his hips swaying to the beat and his lips quirked in a constant smile.

They finish the first set and Sam turns to them. "Perdition next?" he asks them collectively.

They nod, all agreeing as they begin playing the chords.

Sam rocks through it, singing and pushing his bangs out of his face. They play four other songs before they stop and Sam pulls up a stool. "Right. Music for this, because Crowley wants it by Monday."

"Lunch first," Castiel orders, looking at him sternly as he walks down the stairs with a large tray in his hands, "you'll work them to death."

Sam sighs and nods. "Yeah, ok. What did you make for lunch?"

"Just some sandwiches for now, I have lasagna ready to put in the oven for dinner," he answers, setting the tray down and stroking Sam's bangs from his forehead, "eat and drink some water... You'll get it done."

Sam pulls him in for a kiss and smiles. "Thank you, sweetheart." 

Gabriel grins. "Who knew you were such a pretty little housewife, Cassie?"

His cheeks flush, "shut up, Gabriel!" He mumbles as he hides his burning face in Sam's throat.

Sam kisses his temple. "You're kind of a housewife too, Gabriel." 

Balthazar snorts. "Yeah. You're Jo's little bitch."

"Damn right he is," Jo smirks, patting Gabriel's ass.

"Screams like a little girl," Sam teases, sending him a wink. "I might not be with him anymore, but you never forget your ex boyfriends."

Castiel snorts, stroking through his lovers hair, "especially when you date their brother afterward."

Gabriel shakes his head. "I should have just introduced you two dicks instead of dating Sam. We had great sex, but that's it. No emotional connection or anything." 

Kevin clears his throat. "So um... Do you guys just date each other?" he asks quietly.

Cas looks at him curiously, "what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, Sam's been with Gabriel, and he's with you. I mean... Have you all dated each other?" he asks. "I'm not trying to be nosy. I'm just curious."

"I've been with Dean and Sam... And Gabriel's my brother... Balthazar took me under his wing that one time I tried stripping... But I personally haven't dated Jo or Balthazar or Gabe of course," Cas answers, pursing his lips.

"I've been with Jo and Cas," Dean shrugs.

"And I've been with Dean and Gabriel," Jo hums through a bite of turkey, "and fucked Sam quite a bit in college."

Kevin's face flares up and he nods. "So the answer is pretty much yes, then. That's... That's kind of cool, I guess. Doesn't it ever feel awkward, though?"

"Nah, just means we always need to know for sure we're clean and shit like that," Dean says gruffly.

Kevin backs up a bit. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curous," he mumbles. 

Balthazar slides his arm around his waist and pulls him a bit closer. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't fucked any of them."

"Ignore him, he gets snippy sometimes," Cas says to Kevin, nodding at Dean, "he doesn't mean to act like a bitch."

Sam throws a bag of chips in his direction. "Dude. Don't be a dick to the new guy."

Dean pouts, "m'not a bitch!" He sighs, looking over at Kevin, "sorry."

Kevin shakes his head. "No, it's ok. I was being nosy. I- I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to pry..."

"We're open about sex, obviously, ask all you want," Dean shrugs.

Kevin shakes his head. "I'm good, thanks..."

"I've only been with Sam sexually though... So..." Cas shrugs, "you learn to live with the talk of sex."

He flushes as he remembers the night before, and his hand goes to the back of his neck where he knows Balthazar left a night before. "Yeah..."

Castiel kisses Sam's cheek, "did I tell you they loved my manuscript?" He murmurs quietly.

Sam grins and stands to wrap his arms around him. "Of course they loved it. You're a genius."

He grins up at him, his cheeks bright red, "I'm not... But thank you!"

Sam shakes his head and presses a kiss to his lips, ignoring the catcall from Gabriel. "You are. You're brilliant and beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too," Castiel murmurs happily, kissing him back.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" Kevin pulls away from Balthazar and starts digging in his back. "I /knew/ you looked familiar! You're /the/ Castiel Novak! Oh my God I'm such a huge fan!" He pulls out Castiel's latest book and holds it out. "I just finished it, and it's your best novel yet. I can't wait for the next one!"

Castiel's eyes brighten, "I-Oh... Thank you!"

"No, thank /you!/ I-- I hate to bother you, but will you sign my book for me?" he asks, holding a sharpie out to him.

"Of course!" He grins at him, "I'm... I can't believe I'm meeting a fan, this is awesome!"

Kevin grins wider. "This is a dream come true! If I had known Balthazar would be bringing me to /Castiel Novak's/ house, I would have stayed with him all night last night!" He just remembers to blush but he's too excited to care. 

Sam leans over and kisses Castiel's temple. "Looks like you have a groupie of your own," he teases.

He bites his lip, smiling up at his lover, "awesome," he says again happily as he takes Kevin's copy of 'SuperNatural' and signs it.

Kevin accepted the book and hugged it to his chest. "Thank you so much. Do you have any idea when the next book will be out?"

"Yes!" Castiel smiles, nodding eagerly, pulling a note out of his back pocket, "October ninth this year! I negotiated it this morning!"

Kevin squeals-- honest to God squeals-- and hugs his arms tighter around his chest. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, I don't mean to freak out, I just-- I'm so excited!"

"I can give you a bit of a sneak peak later if you stay for dinner," Castiel smiles wider, "I literally just finished it last night... Well this morning after Sam gave me... Inspiration," he bites his lip as he glances up at Sam.

Sam winks at him. "You're welcome, angel," he said, bending to kiss him again. 

"Oh my God that would be the best thing ever! I would hate to inconvenience you, but that would be perfect!"

"I'm keeping him Balthazar!" Castiel says finally, looking to his bestfriend.

Balthazar walks over and wraps his arms around Kevin's waist, pulling him closer. "I don't think so. I kind of like having him around." 

Kevin blushes as he smiles up at him, his book still clutched tightly in his arms.

"I ship it," Dean says, grabbing half of Sam's sandwich when he's not looking.

Kevin looks at him. "Speaking of shipping..." He smiles. "Do the characters get together? I need to know."

Castiel's grin widens, "Well.... They weren't going to, but... After some convincing... Yeah, at the end of the book, they do."

Sam looks at Kevin and grins. "You're welcome."

Kevin laughs. "Oh my God! That's the best news ever!"

"Of course, Scarlett happens to get in the middle of it," Castiel shrugs.

Kevin frowns. "I hate that bitch. She's such a good bad guy."

"I hate her too," Castiel murmurs, avoiding the way Sam tenses behind him.

"But you wrote her up," Kevin says. "Couldn't you just kill her off?"

"Not really, I mean eventually maybe I'll have Tristan kill her..."

"I hope so. She has no humanity at all." He shakes his head and unconsciously leans more fully against Balthazar. "Anyone that would come between a beautiful relationship..."

"Yeah, well... It sometimes takes someone like that to make a relationship stronger," Castiel whispers, swallowing.

Balthazar clears his throat. "Come on, Kevin," he says, steering the boy away from them.

Kevin nods and smiles at Castiel before moving with him.

"I-I'll go upstairs and finish dinner now," Castiel murmurs, finally looking up at Sam.

Sam pulls him close and kisses him, soft and sweet. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too, Sam," he whispers, "so much."

Sam nods and cups the side of his neck with his hand, pulling him in for another sweet kiss. "Do you want any help?"

He looks up at him through his lashes, "want you, Sam... Bathroom?"

Sam nods and takes a drink of his water before taking his hand and tugging him up the stairs, shutting it to block out any noise they make.

Castiel licks his lips, walking with Sam quickly.

Dean watches sadly, "Ruby really ruined his confidence in their relationship," he mumbles to Gabriel.

Gabriel nods. "Trust me, I know. There have been plenty of nights where he's come to the house crying. He thinks Sam's going to leave him." He looks at Dean. "If your brother breaks my brother's heart, I'm going to kick his ass."

"If he breaks Cas' heart, I'LL kill him," Dean says back with a sigh, looking down at his lyric sheet.


End file.
